Countering Counter Strike Scource
by AutumnStarr
Summary: The team runs into trouble on a planet as Teyla is locked inside of a VRM inside a game much like CSS, Warning, Teyla Whump in second chapter. Rated M for bloodgore and strong language, completed
1. Stuck in a VRM and noplace to run

The trees were silent in the woods beyond a pond on Earth, then came the standard "zoomm" of someone being beamed to the ground via Asgard transport beams, a single man in a black trenchcoat stood on the ground near the pond, looking around the man noted where he was, _OK, Z's place is... this way_ the man thought after spining in a full circle he started through the trees to another pond, passing many campers and cabins of a large campground, there was many people milling about having a good time, and thankfully nobody saw Xaan(said as Jon) Johnson beam down from the _Apllo_. going down a path by the second pond he found himself next to a fence, climbing over was easy, _Why did the Apllo beam me down on the other side of Xello's property?_ Xaan thought going past a large tractor barn that was open, he didn't see anyone inside as he passed, though he did see a cat sitting ontop of a riding mower.

Running to a gate that was open Xaan looked around, his old house next door to Mellos' place was still standing, though it now had a bunker in the backyard, _I'm glad they got rid of the pork, things were bad enough without the things digging up the grass._ Xaan though going up to the dark grey house and entering the front porch, he knocked on the door, "Zack, it's me Xaan, you home?"

"Ya come in!" Zack called as the door unlocked allowing Xaan to enter, he found Zack in the kitchen, "Where've you been Xaan, I missed you the last, three years now."

"I've been busy with classified things, only now I need your help" Xaan said taking a seat at the table.

Zack looked outside, "Where's your car at? did you drive or walk from somewhere?" He asked.

"Neither, mostly ran after beaming down on the otherside of a fairly crowded campground." Xaan said.

"Beamed down?" Zack asked, "your not going Star Trek on me are you Xaan?" Zack asked, "you know how I hate that show."

"Haha no Asgard beaming systems, only they got a lock on what used to be my old property behind the campground next door." Xaan said getting up and going o the fridge, "Seems I hit a snag on my current mission and had a bit of some small talk with the President and he said I can tell you about the mission."

"OK then, what gives?" Zack said.

"Six weeks ago, a member of my team entered a VR system, after getting a good look at the actual video feedback, she is inside CSS fighting many computer characters, none of us can get her out no matter what we do." Xaan said.

"OK, first off, do I have to do this help from my own computer or do I do it from the VRM itself?" Zack asked, already very interested in helping his longtime friend and his team(and possibly the planet)

"First off, you do this job on the thing itself, second, get a bag and bring only the needed things, toothbrush, toothpaste, shaver, the norm as if you are only staying one night, we got clothing you can use." Xaan said, "third, we leave in ten minutes, get going."

Zack nodded and got a small bag and put what he needed inside it, he returned to the kitchen to see Xaan holding a good sized three pound loaf of Pumpernikel bread in his hands, "I'm set to go, and I see you found food you like, they not feeding you on these missions?"

"Air Force food is terrible, _Apllo_, this Xaan, we set to go, beam us up." Xaan said into his radio, two seconds later Xaan and Zack disappeared, and reappeared on the bridge of the _Apllo_, "OK lets get back to Atlantis, Rodney's help is on the way" Xaan said. he looked to his friend, "this way." he said leading the way to his cabin, where two people were waiting, one of the two was Lt Col John Sheppard, the other was Carson Beckett.

"About time you showed up" John said, "what took you so long in getting here?"

"Well for one thing I had to do a lot of running, second thing I had to do was run through a crowded campground on the edge of my old property, third I had to dig up some chow that I liked that Zack thankfully had on the table." Xaan said. Then he added, "Oh how stupid of me, Zack this is Col Sheparrd, and Dr Beckett, Col., Dr., this is Zack."

"Nice to meet you." Zack said, John shook his hand as well did Carson. "Xaan said something about a team member getting stuck inside of a game?"

"Yup, Rodney found a VR thingy on another planet, Teyla and Ronon went with him to see what it was, Teyla sat in the thing and it sealed her in, now she is stuck inside the thing going through what looks like every level of all the Halo games and al the GTA games combined, and when we left she was still on the second level." John said.

"Has Dr. McKay tried getting her out?" Zack asked.

"Can't, if he does that then she'd be badly brain damaged." Xaan said, "Hopefully with your help, we can get her out."

"I'll do what can, I need to see the VRM first." Zack said.

"Don't worry, the _Apllo_ is heading to the planet now, right now though I think we are between galaxies." Xaan said.

-----------------------------------------

Teyla opened her eyes for the tenth time after getting shot at, _why am I not dead?_ she wondered seeing her weapons on the ground next to her. She picked them up, the same number of shots as the last time, only she was further along this map then she was before. _OK, lets try... this way._ Teyla started down a path that led between many buildings, which seemed like Atlantis but was actually the old city on Athos, after getting a good look around of where she was she headed for the place she was last at, near the ZPM room, that was her target, she needed to get in there and kill whatever was inside it, then she'd move on.

-----------------------------------------

Rodney stared at the screen of his computer, typing in his code for the trillionth time before he stretched out his arms and tried to walk,

"Well, that's a major leg cramp." he said.

"Can you get Teyla out?" Ronon asked.

Rodney let out a sigh, "Not yet, though she is nearing the end of this level, after this one is done she has one more level to finish off, then she has to face the final battle, once she is through with that, she can get out on her own." he said.

"Why can't you get her out now? She's been in there six weeks." Ronon said.

"Yes, I know that, and no matter what I think up to get her out would result in _major_ brain damage, and I don't wanna do that to Teyla." Rodney said as he looked to the pod like thing in the ground, thinking of those VRMs that SG-1 had to go through a few years ago. Rodney didn't want her to get in the thing in the first place, though she leaned on it and the thing just sucked her in.

"Then what do we do now?" Ronon asked sitting on a rock next to the VRM that held teyla like a prisoner, the clear-class like panel sealed her in while wires and whatnot seemed to insert themselves into her spine and arms, along with the sides of her head near the brain. from the outside she looked as if she was limp as a rag, which she actually was, plus she was _floating_ suspended by the wires holding onto her.

"Right now, we wait until Col Sheppard and Xaan get back here, which they should be soon, until then, I'm going to go back the computer and continue monitoring Teyla's lifesign." Rodney headed back to his computer.

"How's she holding up?" Ronon asked. "Lifesign wise I mean"

Rodney gave a stressed sounding sigh, "She's still there, just barely though, her lifesign is very weak, most likely due to no food for six weeks" Rodney grabbed a mug and a thermo of coffee and drank down the mug within three gulps, he tossed the empty thermo to the side and got back to work.

----------------------------------------

Teyla peeked around the corner of the now bombed out old City her people used to live in well before she was born, she didn't hear any gunfire, but never-the-less she was ready this time, taking off her jacket she tossed it out into the street where gunfire opened up on it, using the flase alarm she tore up the front of a building and dove in the window as gunfire followed her only a few feet behind, this was getting crazy, it was strange, not feeling tired after dying in the city and seeming to restart someplace else. the she was getting kinda sick of it, "Ok what way, what way out of this area and to where I have to be?" Teyla looked first to the left then to the right, then headed, after much thinking, to the right and stay inside the buildings rather then go outside.

----------------------------------------

On the _Apllo_ Zack was pacing inside Xaan's cabin, "Let me get this straight the first time, you joined the USAF and you ended up in a different galaxy?" Zack asked, "I wondered why I never got any letters of how you were doing."

"Z listen, we got time so I'll explain everything" Xaan said, he brought Zack up to speed since he left to join the USAF and go to Atlantis three years before, "So you see Z, that we were on a normal recon mission to M3E T77, when McKay found a VRM, looking much like the stasis pods on the Aurora."

"I remember those" John said.

"So do I, and I hated that mission as I was stuck in the Atlantis Infirmary with a busted arm," Xaan said, "anyhow, on the mission. Teyla was actually the one that found the thing, thinking it was a window of some kind she leaned against it, and well, fell into the thing as it seemed to pull her into it, then hook her up with so many wires a Movie Set would need only half of those just for power supply alone."

"That's a lot of cables" Zack said.

"That's not the half of it , Teyla can't move or do anything at all, she's hooked up to the thing just hanging there suspended in the air held up by the cables," Xaan said, "Rodney and Ronon are at the VRM keeping an eye on Teyla now, we should be beaming down in about... ten minutes"

The _Apllo_ came out of hyperspace near M3E T77, "SGA-1, we are almost in beaming range, be warned, we have detected a Hive Ship heading towards this system."

"That's fine beam us away when we are in range." John said.

Ten minutes later the team beamed down about three hundread yards from Ronon and Rodney. "It's about time you showed up, what took you so long?" Rodney asked, clearly annoyed

"Tell you later, oh and this is Zack Xello, a very good friend of mine and one I'm sure would help Teyla out of this mess, while John, Ronon and myself will worry about the Hive Ship on its way here" Xaan said.

"There's a Hive Ship on the way?" Rodney asked, "how far out?"

"From what we know on the _Apllo_, about half a day to eighteen hours" John said.

"Meaning we have less time then we hoped to get Teyla back to Atlantis once she's out of this thing." Xaan said pointing to the VRm and seeing Teyla looking paler then ever from lack of food.

"OK, looks like I have my work cut out for me now, where's your system?" Zack asked Rodney.

"Over here" Rodney said leading Zack over to the laptop computer, "I have only Teyla's lifesign on the screen, though this..." Rodney pressed a few keys and the screen showed what Teyla was seeing appeared, "...came up after the thing sealed Teyla inside it."

"I know that map," Zack typed in a few keys on the computer, and what looked like the main menu appeared, though in Ancient, which was then translated, Zack signed in with his CSS character name, and the main menu vanished and was replaced with the same view that Tey was seeing, "Now we are in business". Zack said, taking full control of the VRM, and from what it looked like he was controlling Teyla as well, then the team relized that Zack had added himself into the game, "Lets see the map from a better point of view shall we?" he asked aloud talking to himself as he moved his character around the map.

A screen appeared in front of Teyla as she walked down a hallway, it said, "New enterant recived, do you wish to make an ally? Yes/no?" Teyla though confused chose "yes" and the scenery changed to show a small room and Zack's character standing there, after a few seconds the two were made allies by way of the game system the Ancients had built.

Now it was up to Teyla to get out.

The Wraith had arrived


	2. It's not Ancient,, It's Wraith

John heard the whine of the Darts before actually seeing them, "well this is just wonderful," he muttered, "Ronon you're with me, Xaan cover everyone here, we'll try to draw them off." He yelled to the group as Wraith beamed down.

"I think it is a bit late for that" Xaan said seeing two Wraith head their way, he fired two shots and took out one, then tossed a grenade. "How much longer guys?"

"Not long actually, in fact she is almost done with the game, only she has to finish off the maker of the place." Zack saidhelping Teyla along through everything going on around him and Rodney, "I'll let you know when she is out of the thing."

"That's good, Carson how're you holding up?" Xaan asked as Rodney watched Zack as Zack led Teyla down halls ways and around corners that she had already been to.

"I'm fine, only I'm worried for Teyla's sake." Carson said holding a 9mm handgun ready to fire.

"Just like me, can I give you a bit of info Doc, hopefully you wont tell anybody" Xaan said, taking out another Wraith as Xaan got on the radio, "This is Xaan, Col what's your number?" Xaan said meaning the ammount of Wraith coming in on them.

"We got six coming in on your three o'clock" John said into his radio. "We'll try to take them out from here"

"Sounds good, Zack says Teyla's just about done, and ready to come out, just let us know when more are coming, Xaan out" Xan then turned off his radio and pulls Carson a few feet farther from Zack and Rodney at the laptop, "OK Doc here's the deal you aren't the only worried about Teyla we all are, though me more then others, you promise you wont tell anyone?"

"Aye, but what's this got to do with Teyla inside the thing?" Carson asked.

Xaan looked to Rodney and his friend at the computer then spoke quietly to Carson, "I'm in love with Teyla, only I haven't popped the question to her yet. With the war on and all."

"I understand lad, your secret is safe with me, for now lets worry about keeping Teyla safe and when she is ready to come out, we get her back to Atlantis and up to strength in no time flat," Carson said giving the tall trenchcoat wearing man a pat on the shoulder before seeing a Wraith coming up on the area, "Xaan, Wraith!" he said pointing, Xaan twirled around and fired as he did so, hitts both part of the ground as well as gutting the Wraith in full.

"OK Doc I'll follow your advice and wait until we are home to pop the question." Xaan said, "but first, lets get her out and get her home"

"I agree." Carson said as the pair then kept the Wraith at bay long enough for the first wave to be beaten back, after a few minutes of tense waiting John and Ronon appeared over the rise and rejoined the rest by the VRM.

"Teyla out yet?" John asked, Zack shook his head, "how soon til she's out?"

"She's on the last map now, though I can only show her the way, can't interfere with anything or use a weapon, hell I don't think I'm even seen by the things inside of this." Zack said, the computer beeped, amnd the screen read, _**Quest Complete, final enemy has withdrawn from the battle, enterant eject? yes/no.**_ Upon seeing those words Zack said, "she's done." He looked up to Rodney.

"Your kidding right?" he asked.

"Nope she's..." just then the VRM spat Teyla out and she hit the ground ontop of Xaan, limp as a wet rag, out cold and weak from lack of food, "...out" Zack finished his thought.

"At least she landed on something soft and not the hard ground" John said seeing that Teyla landed atop Xaan.

"Yeah, me." Xaan said, all the while thinking, _this is NOT what I wanted when I thought of getting closer to Teyla, I'm so screwed if I'm found out._ he got out from under Teyla and rolled her onto her back and felt for a pulse, "she's got a pulse though its weak." he said.

"Great lets get her home" John said, he got on his radio. "Apllo, this is Sheppard, what's your staus?"

"Sheppard this is Apllo, the Wraith have broken off and left the area." came the answer.

"Great, good, what else?" Rodney asked.

"We got a call from Earth to relay to Atlantis about refit weapons for the Daedalus."

"You got a spare Jumper in your bay?" John asked.

"Yes."

"Beam me into the thing." John said.

"Copy that" John disappeared, and Rodney went int oa panic.

"Apllo, this is McKay, Teyla's wounded and unable to move, we gotta get her to Atlantis ASAP!" he yelled into his radio.

"Rodney, will you calm down please? that is why I'm getting the Jumper and coming down to you guiys so we can get Teyla in this thing and get her home via the stargate, Beckett how's Teyla doing?" John said.

Carson had looked Teyla over and noticed that wherever the cables had gone into Teyla the marks were... gone, "I've got a pulse, it is steady but weak, the sooner we get to Atlantis the better"

"Got it Doc I got a lock on you and will be landing soon" John said before turning off his radio.

Rodney went back to the computer, "I think I know why the Wraith came" he said.

"Really? Why did they?" Xaan asked going over to the computer.

"Because the VRM is not Ancient make at all." Rodney had a look of pure horror on his face, "It is Wraith make, the Wraith must have used the thing to get info from Teylas each time she died in the thing. Look it's the only way they found us so easy from orbit, only they weren't thinking that we'd have the Apllo in orbit should something go wrong."

Xaan nodded, "that would explain why we never took notice of the thing, Atlantis never saw the Hive Ship either until it was right ontop of us." he said rubbing his chin, which already had a five oclock shadow thick enough to count as a blanket, "anyhow there is Sheppard, hwelp me here will ya Doc?" Xaan said grabbing Teyla by an arm and lifting the out cold woman up, he laid one arm over his left shoulder while carson took Teyla's other arm and the two started for the Jumper and Zack and Rodney planted some C4 around the base of the VRm before taking up Rodney's computer and getting the Jumper as Xaan and Carson set Teyla on the floor in the back as Rodney and Zack went to the front end as John lifted off. "What gives Rodney, how is she?"

"Pretty good actually, only thing is we gotta get back to Atlantis fast, that VRM is Wraith make, and I think they got info from Teyla every time she got knocked out inside the thing." Rodney said as he and Zack sat down.

"The Wraith made that?" John asked.

"That's impossible it is just like CSS, how could these... Wraith... know about that game?" Zack asked.

"To which the next question does not answer it but asks another, how did it know your passcode?" Rodney asked, "That thing is Wraith make, and it let you enter your passcode to take control, why did it do that?"

"I'm still trying to find that out myself, only..." Zack was cut off as Xaan called to the front.

"Where's the blasted gate?!" Xaan yelled as he got up from beside Teyla and went to the front end to look out the window, "She's worse then we thought, no food or drink for six weeks can kill a person, and Teyla might be dying right now, she's not moving and her pulse is lower then it was when we lifted off."

"You don't have to remind me Xaan, I know what I'm doing, Apllo, this is Sheppard, we are dailing the gate now and as soon as we are through head for Atlantis fast" John said

"Copy that Sheppard, Apllo out"

"You think that is gonna be enough time, that VRM was most likely feeding off Teyla for all we know, so like you say, no food for six weeks equals bad" Rodney said.

"Ok you convinced me MckAy can you get us more power to the engines we gotta get this thing going as fast as possible, if Teyla's not moving and her pulse is getting lower... " John said as he flew the Jumper.

"Right, working on it" Rodney said getting up and going to the back and opening one of the curcit boxes and a touchpad computer, "Zack gimmie a hand here would you." Rodney passed a palm sized screen to Zack, "this has the power routes going to the mian drives and controls, tell me when I hit one of them, I don't wanna crash this thing."

"Yeah that's what I was gonna say" John said.

------------------------------

Thankfully John got the team safely back and the VRm was destoryed, only Carter was not happy that Zack had returned with them, apparently she had not been told by anyone that Xaan had permission to bring in a non-military, when John landed the Jumper and the back door opened three medics were waiting to take Teyla to the Infirmary, as they did so Carson was right next to her as the four medics and Teyla on the gurney headed away fast, Carter didn't see Zack or Xaan yet as the pair were still inside the front end of the jumper, she heard four voices, three she knew the last she didn't, entering the Jumper she noticed four people, out of which only one of them was wearing a black trenchcoat, "what is going on here? Who is this man?" Carter asked pointing to Zack.

Rodney spoke up, "this man you refer to is the one that helped us get Teyla out of that... thing"

"Still who are you?" Carter asked Zack. She had a look that said pure anger at the man for not being informed of him arriving. "Why was I not told about this man joining you five?"

"I can explain that, This is Zack Xello, a longtime friend of mine, he is here because I knew that with his help we'd be here right now having this conversation, I have full permission from the President and if you like to read it here it is" Xaan handed Carter a post it note sized picec of paper adressed to Carter.

Carter took the paper and read it, "OK then, I'll have to make sure of this being legit until then your friend here is to remain with you at all times."

"Yes ma'am" Xaan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, he knew Carter didn't like him even on Atlantis, but she had no say in the matter as Gen Hammond made the request to the President to send the man to Atlantis at the request of John Sheppard to replace the now dead Lt. Ford who passed on nine months before from a gunshot wound to the stomach, they had a very nice funeral for the man then sent him home through the Stargate, then three days later Xaan showed up in Atlantis, and Carter made sure to let him know when she could she didn't like the man being there whenever she could, he was just like Sheppard, both had defied orders before, there was no sense of either doing that again. At least Carter hoped neither Sheppard nor Xaan would defy her orders, which they hadn't... _yet_

"Well, now that we all know each other can we, go see what's up with Carson now?" John asked, sounding as if he wanted to do the debriefing laster then that minute.

"Dismissed, you debiref at 18:00" Carter said before leaving the Jumper, "oh, and keep him with you until I radio you otherwise"

"Yes ma'am" John and Xaan both said as Carter left, Ronon had left the same time as Carson did to help with whatever the Doctor needed to help Teyla. Once Carter had gone and Rodney could breathe again, John spoke up, "what does Carter have against you being here Xaan?"

"To be honest I have no idea Sir" Xaan said, as the four started out of the Jumper, "Hey Rodney, do me a favor and show Zack around would you? I think it is best the two of you go over the stuff from the VRM, Zack is good with things like that, and trust me, he is worth having around" Xaan tossed a smile to his friend as the four split into pairs, once Zack and Rodney left the two were talking of the insides of a computer database network, Xaan and John headed for the Infirmary, as they walked Xaan spoke, "I hope you don't mind me speaking my mind here John."

"Go right ahead, right now rank doesn't matter, speak your mind man." John said as the two walked down a set of stairs.

"Well, it's like this, I'm in love" Xaan said, causing John to stop in his tracks, "I can tell you are unsure of what to say Sir?"

"Actually I was gonna say something about your mood on the trip to and from Earth but then again I think I know the answer to that, but uh... you haven't popped the question yet have you?" John asked.

Xaan shook his head, "every time I feel like I should, I think of what might happen to eiother myself or Teyla, or worse if she'll turn me down." the trenchcoat waearing man said somewhat disheartened.

"Well, I'll tell you what, your secret is safe with me, in fact we never had this little talk, right now lets worry that Teyla makes it through this, being withouty food for six weeks actually is quite deadly." John said.

"Indeed it is Sir, shall we?" Xaan said opening a transporter door and the pair stepped into it, two seconds later they stepped out and headed for the Infirmary

-------------------------------------------------

Things happened in a whirlwind of speed, the place she was in looking at the dead body of the last person she had killed inside the place, faded from view and she felt herself falling, and landing on something, then she felt herself be moved, and was unable to even talk she was so weak for no food, _how long was I inside that thing?_ she wondered before blacking out again, her mind going over the events she went through, as well as the searing pain she felt everytime she... died inside the thing.

Carson had Teyla in a bed with a IV and Heart Monitor hooked up along with air and feeding tubes, "Ok everybody lets give the lady some room, Dr. Berio I want a round the clock recording for both heart and pulse monitoring, Ronon, let Col Carter know that I have Teyla in the bed and hooked up, hopefully she'll make it through this."

"Right, later Doc." Ronon said heading out the same time Xaan and Sheppard entered.

"How's Teyla?" John asked.

"She is stable, though she can't speak or even talk, I'm amazed she actually lived this long without food, or even something to drink." Carson said.

"Can we talk to her?" Xaan asked looking to Teyla as she laid on the bed, seemingly dead as the heart monitor showed a heart beat at forty percent, which was basically coma.

"I'm afraid not, she is in a medically indeuced coma, we wont know until tomrrow morning if she is out of the woods or not." Carson said, "all in all, she should be dead after all that time inside the thing."

"Well at least she is still alive... mostly" John said, "oh and Carter just radioed me, she said to tell you that Zack can wander Atlantis as the President answered her question about him." John said the exact same minute Zack and Rodney entered.

"About who?" Rodney asked, Zack had a smug look on his face as did Rodney, "we uh... have some news."

"The Wraith on are their way here" Zack said.

"And the good news?" Xaan asked.

"Teyla didn't give the Wraith any info other then the now very empty planet Athos" Rodney said.

"That's good." John said, then he added as an after thought to Zack, "oh and Carter says you can do as you like though you'll need a guide as the city is quite big."

"Thanks" Zack said, he nodded to Teyla on the bed, "how's she doing?"

"Well, we'll know in the morning." Xaan said somewhat downcast, he looked to Carson, "call us when she wakes up"

"Aye" Carson said as the others left to tell Carter about the coming Wraith.

_**The next day**_

It was not until around 04:00 hours Atlantis time when Carson radioed Xaan and the team that Teyla was going to live, but she was still alseep, shortly before breakfast Xaan airrvied in the Infirmary to see if Teyla was awake, he saw her sleeping soundly no longer hooked up the feeding tube or IV but still hooked to the heart monitor.

Xaan noticed that no-one was around and was actually happy that Teyla was alive but asleep and started to leave when a voice stopped him.

"What are you doing up so early Xaan?" Teyla asked looking at him from the bed where she laid, she had a smile on her face, useally it was her and Ronon who had to get the guy out of bed in the morning after the morning meal.

Xaan stood in the doorway, his back to Teyla, "well I think it has to do with a certain woman in the Infirmary that had me worried sick so I had to return home to bring a friend to help Rodney get you out" he said turning to look to Teyla.

"That still does not explain why you are in here instead of the mess hall" Teyla said with a knowing smile.

"Well, I guess it is OK for me to ask you this... question" Xaan said.

"What... question?" Teyla asked confused.

"Would you marry me?" Xaan asked out of the blue, _there I asked the question_ he thought, "if you don't well... I understand" _now I gotta wait for her answer_

After a moment of taking in what Xaan had asked Teyla's smile had faded when he spoke, then it returned, she nodded "yes" was all she said.

"You are saying yes to marying me or to my understanding that you wont?" Xaan was now confused, the first second he laid eyes on Teyla he'd fallen in love with her, now he was confused.

"I said yes to the question of marrage to you, among my people, only those we trust are worthy of marrage, and I trust you with my life" Teyla said.

"Holy Hell I'm gonna get married, John's gonna flip when he hears this, but he is in favor of it though either way... Carter though..." Xaan let the thought hang as he once more headed for the door to leave, "get some sleep and I'll see Sheppard about the marrage ceremony." he said.

Teyla smiled and watched him leave, she then fell into a very deep and much needed sleep.

Two weeks later the two were married, and Gen Hammond did the ceremony, and Zack was the best man, and the after marrage party was a good one.

The Wraith on the other hand though... they had to put up with all the Barry Manilow records that they beamed up on the Darts, which as it turned out, the Wraith actually like Barry Manilow, and Sheppard thought that didn't have any taste in music.

And Teyla NEVER leaned against anything that looked remotely like a VRM or stasis pod

_**The End**_


End file.
